


say i want (and i will burn you down)

by star_pilots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Catharsis, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Painplay, Praise Kink, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, even if ben is crying, its light! like slaps, its so back and forth its a fun dance, not spoilers at this point but tros ya know, they are very sweaty, tros warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_pilots/pseuds/star_pilots
Summary: After reaching out to the Force again and again, Rey grows frustrated as it evades her. Since Crait, since the steel door of the Falcon coming down between them, Rey cannot find the Force while rejecting her other half in it. When she finally let's it come to her, walls down...“You changed your hair back.”Facing the tree with eyes shut tight, she huffed a reply, “It’s easier.”“Easier for who?” he responded.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	say i want (and i will burn you down)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ignore the fact that i havent worked on my wips in two months tysm :-) their switch energy is unmatched and i had to make that abundantly clear.
> 
> also please lmk if i missed any tags! i tried to cover all ground even if some elements are light.

Sweating, aching, exhausted, she barged into her small lodgings and slammed the makeshift door behind her, the rusting and warped metal grinding against itself. She wanted to scream, the need sat deep in her stomach in the pit where the anger and the loneliness and the wanting sloshed together, but she couldn’t. It was late. Other people still wandered about, finishing up their duties, making repairs on their ships and bodies post short reconnaissance missions, but many were retired for the evening.

Leia hadn’t even known she tried the course, but she’d been so restless, constantly reaching for the Force only for it to shun her all day long, even sporadically over the past several days. A growl rumbled in her throat. A low simmer on a pot slowly coming to boil. Pacing the four steps it took to cover the ground of her shelter, she fumed.

Rey shook her head. This wouldn’t do. It wasn’t her training. She was meant to be better than this; the anger, hate, even if that hate was for herself, and no one else. It did not matter who it was for though, because it would fester, it would brew and steep until it was dark and bitter. Ferment to make her drunk, make her sick to the point of expulsion. Leia said she had to acknowledge this hatred, but not feel it. To identify and separate. She could not embody her anguish despite knowing the tangibility of it.

This is why she had Leia. For direction, especially in moments like this. Her level head and generous heart had been guiding Rey for months and they had made progress. But even if she was training her, Rey didn’t want Leia to see her like this. Rey was an entirely different creature. Patience was a virtue for those who do not understand scarcity. Patience cannot be had as your stomach begins to eat itself, though your mind may begin to do so before your body.

But Rey was sick of it. So sick of it all, and sick of herself. What was all of this training for if she couldn’t even calm herself down after a bad run of her training course? If the Force disconnected her at odd, unpredictable moments? Pointless. Absolutely kriffing pointless. Knowing what Leia would say if she saw her made it even worse.

_Luke would say to not give into your feelings. You may take notice of them, but they do not belong to you same as the Force is not yours alone. You have to learn to_ let go _._

The mantras were getting old and tired. Just like every legend she had heard then gradually saw destroyed. Even Leia didn’t abide by them. She wasn’t a Jedi, she was a General. She had people counting on her, a family slowly plucked away, and a cause to strive for because she _believed_ in it.

_And I am their weapon. One that has no use if it fires itself without warning._

Snorting and spitting at her feet like she could somehow purge herself of her anger, Rey shut her eyes and tried to focus.

From her booted feet she felt the soil beneath her. On and under it, small eco-systems swam. Microorganisms, some sentient, few using the Force to push and pull their surroundings into place. Despite the shut door, the air around her moved, carrying particles of living matter. She breathed them in through her nose, then back out through her mouth. Tension rolled off of her body and she gave into it.

_It has been so long._

The tree in front of her, where she had propped the main wall of her shelter, reached brilliantly forward, outward, a branch extended and waiting to be met halfway.

And as she rose to meet it …

A gentle buzzing, static that blended into a hum, then the sound of being underwater. That was her only warning, then there was no time to pull away.

_That’s not true. There’s_ always _time._

“You changed your hair back.”

Facing the tree with eyes shut tight, she huffed a reply, “It’s easier.”

“Easier for who?” he responded.

Rey opened her eyes, suppressing a shiver, but did not turn. “Why does it matter?” she asked. Her fists clenched at her sides, prepared to argue. Blood still strode hotly under her skin.

But he didn’t answer. Soundless, since the grass did not crunch under his boots, she felt his presence grow over her shoulder. Then a hand, a bare, calloused hand pressed against the nape of her neck, just under her lowest bun. She gasped and felt bumps rising under her skin, closer to the pads of his fingertips.

Cold. His fingers were so cold in the humid air around her. Holding in a sigh, she breathed out a wavering breath and titled her head forward, exposing more of herself to his wandering hand. Now she could hear his footsteps as he shifted. Leaves crunched beneath them as he moved closer. Breaths through his mouth brushed the hair that escaped and lay tacky with sweat against her neck.

“It’s warm where you are,” he murmured.

Her shoulders immediately tensed. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Hmm, perhaps I would,” he said, one finger teasing the edge of her hairline, up and down, dipping into the ridge at the base of her neck. “Or perhaps I’m merely making an observation. Your skin … it feels like it’s burning.”

Somehow that skin blazed even hotter. Rey was grateful for the darkness that had fallen, shielding him from the flush of her skin.

“I was training,” she blurted, then clenched her teeth. He didn’t need to know that. That she was preparing. There was no question of what she was training for exactly.

“I see.” His voice lost its trance-like cadence, but his hand remained in place. “With the General, I’m sure.”

“With your _mother,_ Ben. Yes.”

Then his hand came over the entire back of her neck, and she gasped sharp under his cool palm. The thumb and three fingers squeezed lightly, while his index finger crept under her bun and held the back of her head.

“My mother,” he repeated to her. The cadence returned, but this time with a tinny edge. Like copper. Like blood in a wound. “She, too, believed the Jedi to be foolish.”

Rey tried to turn, jaws ready to snap, but his hand tightened on her neck. Not even to hurt, just to insist that it had the power to. Her heart pounded so hard that her whole torso felt like it was beating. When she stilled, he loosened his hand.

“Sh-she doesn’t think they’re ‘foolish,’” Rey spat.

“No? Then why do you think she chose the path that she did? Foregoing her training with Luke in order to lead as a political strategist instead of becoming another weapon in the rebel arsenal. Why would an institution as powerful as the Jedi allow the destruction of her entire family, some of the strongest Force-users in the galaxy?” Then he leaned in closer. “Why would she only offer to help you when you have nothing left to lose?”

Tears clouded her vision. The grooves in the tree in front of her blended together into one flooded maze. Avoiding everything else, she bit, “Aren’t you just a weapon, too?”

“And you’re not?”

All of her earlier anger had slipped away, but now it was replaced by glowing hot shame. Her exhaustion came crashing over her, knees almost buckling beneath her. She didn’t even fight him as his other hand joined to undo the ties in her hair, starting from the bottom, then working his way up.

_So tired. I’m so,_ so _tired._

“Ben –”

Quicker than she’s ever seen him move, his hand whipped around from the back of her head, where only one knot lay on top, and gripped her throat from the front. Then she stumbled forward, bracing her hands on the tree as he pressed his chest to her back.

“What –”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he spat. Now he was angry. Desperate, too. Good. Rey knew how to deal with anger. Squinting, anger and shame did not look so different. “Don’t call me that.” The she felt his lips on the shell of her ear. “What’s my name, Rey?” he whispered.

Anger. It grew again, from the same pit in her stomach. It fueled her. Exhaustion squashed by new heat coursing through her.

The kriffing hypocrite. Her nails dug into the bark as she chuckled. “Why are you doing this, _Ben_?”

Shoving her further forward, cheek now pressed against the tree, he squeezed the sides of her neck in an implicit threat. She could throw him off, she knew she could, but she wanted something, and it was building in her belly.

“Why do you refuse to see what’s right in front of you, Rey?” he said against her ear, hearing her name on his lips making her tremble. His hip dug into her ass, forcing her lower body flush against the tree. “Tell me my name.”

“You want me to lie to you? You know I can’t do that.”

“You will _say it_ if you want to –”

“If I want what?” There was silence, save their heavy breathing, and the thick air humming with insects. “If I want _what_ , Ben?”

Trying to turn in his embrace so she could see his face, her ass slipped over his hips, and his free hand gripped her waist tightly to slow her movements. Something hard pressed against her right cheek.

_Oh._

The fire in her belly was scorching. It shot down to the apex of her thighs and made her squeeze them together. He groaned deeply, noting her movements.

His hand, huge and spanning her whole waist, held her in place. She couldn’t move, and he didn’t push her away.

“Anything,” he wheezed. A spasm wracked her whole body. “Anything. Tell me what you want. You have to say it.”

_What do I want?_

Rey wondered what to tell him. Or where she should start.

Answers. She could ask for those, but her list was too large and fluxing. Rest after so many years of scrambling, just barely making it, sometimes not. Peace. For the Force to not evade her when she needed it.

Yet, when he came to her now, it was like all the Force in the galaxy was concentrated into her tiny shelter, creating a heady mixture of the Light, their Darkness, her anger.

Balance.

Right now, she wanted. Simply. Her hips bloomed with want. Puffs of breath between his lips behind her ear and over her neck coated her in it. The wetness pouring from her – her _cunt_ was thick with it. How could she say all of this to him, right now?

Bumping her ass back against him, she said one word.

“ _More_.”

An inhuman sound tore from his chest as he pressed his open mouth against her neck, heat liquifying the already thick, drying sheen coating her body. A deep inhale shook both of them, him breathing her in, hair now down and fanning over her shoulders, her relishing in the feeling of his skin. It was no longer cold.

His lips trailed over her shoulders, her neck, working up towards her flushed cheek. Gripping her jaw, he turned her back towards him as his other hand moved down from her waist to cup her between her legs. Rey shuttered. She could just see him over her shoulder.

He looked much the same as she last saw him. The scar she gave him splitting his flushed cheek and dark, hooded eye. His hair was longer, bags under his eyes more sunken. Then he pressed his open lips to her cheek, the underside of her jaw, tongue tracing her salt and musk. Moans of growing volume spilled from her lips until his palm moved from her jaw to her mouth.

He pressed his other palm more firmly against her. “ _Fuck_ , Rey. So hot, aren’t you?” he said, all polite articulation gone. A broad hand rubbed her over her trousers. “Dripping everywhere for me,” he said, licking up the side of her neck again.

But he was rubbing his hand too slow. She bumped her hips back into his, trying to make more friction. Dampness collected and glued her pants to her lips. Again, she rubbed against his cock, and he gripped her cunt so tight she was lifted onto her toes, whines stuttering from them both.

Trying to speak, she bit his palm. “I said _more_ , Ben.” It was muffled, but he understood.

With his jaw pressed to her ear, she heard him grind his teeth as he reached up a began to pull her leggings over her hips. When she reached down to help his hand left her mouth to grab both of her wrists in one hand. Rey was shocked to see his fingers touch.

Once her leggings were tangled around her boots, he pressed her two hands against the tree and held them there while the other trailed up the outside of her thigh. Movements slow and tentative.

“Shy all of a sudden?”

A palm landed on her ass and she squeaked. Fresh wetness fell from her womb and coated the inside of her thighs.

“No, Rey. I’m not very shy.”

The same palm smoothed over her ass, soothing it, while the other reached up, holding the back of her neck again and easing her forward until her face rested on the backs of her hands.

“Spread your legs.”

So tired, it felt so good to just let go. Listen to him, just this once. She spread them as far as her leggings would let her. Then his hand worked its way between her legs, gathering her slick on her thighs and bringing it to her cunt. He pet it gently.

Jolting and shooting up on her toes, she moaned. She wiggled to try to open herself further and rested her cheek against her hands so she could look at him over her shoulder.

Dark hair, damp at the ends, stuck to his temples. “This what you wanted?” he said, reverent, as he watched his hand slip between her folds.

“ _Mhm_ …yes,” she managed to mumble as her eyes fluttered shut.

Middle and ring finger circled her lips, slow and rhythmic. Almost like a massage. Rey wanted his fingers higher, so she wiggled her hips again.

That seemed to snap him out of it. He grasped her hip and two broad fingers circled her frantically. With each circle, he passed over her clit, and she mewled and grasped the tree harder. The underside of her nails were black, her knuckles white.

The friction was addicting. It built over itself with each circle of his fingers, tumbling frantically to find purchase. Rey’s calves flexed tight as she rose on her toes. Ben’s heavy breathing met her ears between her moans, and she wanted more. She wanted to draw more out of him.

“P-put your fingers… _fuck,_ put them inside me.”

He did wordlessly, first one finger. Then he groaned at the ease and added another.

Big. He was big everywhere. Even his fingers without their gloves were thick and blunt, parting her insides for him.

Once she got used to the stretch, she wiggled her hips and rocked on her toes, trying to increase his speed. The backs of her thighs and ass slapped into his hand and he started to lose his own grip on her hip. The quickness of his breath was verging on concerning.

“Ben, _more. Please._ ”

He gulped audibly behind her and sped his fingers to near breakneck speed. Rey scraped her forehead along the tree. The sting felt good. All of it. The heat building, his short nails digging into her hip. The extent of the sensation, even the pain felt good.

And it was all for _her._

Her hair, now damp, stuck to her face and neck, and she missed his hands there. Standing up quickly, pressing her back to his chest, she said, “Hit me.”

His hand faltered for a second.

“W-what?”

“Hit me,” she said with more conviction. She tapped her cheek with one hand while the other reached up and grasped his bicep, “Hit me here.”

Then his hand stopped completely. Rey could hear him sputtering behind her. Turning in his arms, she saw him standing there with his mouth open, and the most confused expression she’d ever seen.

Stumbling over her leggings, she toed off her boots and kicked her leggings off. “What’s wrong?’

Ben shook his head. His whole face was aflame. Even down to the neck of his shirt was pink as it disappeared underneath – was that _mesh_?

“I-I don’t understand…”

“It’s honestly really simple,” Rey said, standing there with her pants off and her hands on her hips and only feeling a little ridiculous. “What’s not to understand?”

Ben just shook his head again and half raised his hands, palms out, in offering. Even if he wasn’t sure what. Rey almost asked if he wanted to stop, but then she looked at his crotch, and watched his eyes flicker between her face and, well, everywhere below her waist, and she figured she’d just show him herself.

“Ben, I just mean like,” she frowned, coming closer and raising her hand, “like this.”

Then she struck his cheek. Not hard. In fact, it was almost tender given their fights in the past, but the crack of her skin on his sang through her chest, and as she pulled back and watched his skin somehow bloom brighter, she felt her legs shake.

His eyes were closed, and his face tilted from the impact. Hair hung over his brow, sticking to the sides of his face. The shelter was quiet. Only the sound of their breathing and the hum of the Force filled the space.

“See? Just –”

“Again.”

Now Rey was confused.

“Why? It’s not like it’s hard –”

“Rey,” he said, and his voice was dark and careful. His eyes peered at her from under his hair. They were wet, but his nostrils flared. “I need you to show me again. And I need you to _mean it_.”

Fine. If this got her what she wanted she would do it. She fisted her hand then flexed it.

If she was honest with herself, she wanted to feel the heat of his skin again.

Rey wanted to make it sing.

He closed his eyes. Her open palm reeled back and arched like a sun across her chest.

Ben’s head snapped to the side and pain burst up to her wrist. A pained sound tore from her as a whimper flowed from him. It was so unfiltered, so unlike his controlled façade that her whole body flushed at the nakedness of it.

His cheek was almost purple, and Rey held her wrist with her opposite hand. They both stared at each other panting, the static of their pain dancing across nerve endings.

As she watched his chest rise and fall, she considered. Her thighs, still naked, were covered with even more wetness. Now, she wasn’t sure if it was from the sting in her own palm, or from putting that color, that look, on Ben’s face.

While his breaths earlier frightened her, now they were slow with relief. _Relief_. Rey knocked him into next Life Day and he was…content.

Even with tears brimming in his eyes.

And he looked so beautiful like that.

Before she knew what she was doing, her own request forgotten, Rey grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

They were so full, that she knew. She’d spent enough time thinking about them. But they were also soft. Warm. His pulse fluttered like a bird.

Rey pulled away for a moment and looked at him. His eyes were still closed, but his breath was picking up again, and he lifted his arms from where they rested limp to timidly reach for her waist.

Her next exhale was nearly a chuckle, a manic bubbling, then she pulled him to her again.

Then they couldn’t stop. With Ben’s breathing as the metronome, their hands played and plucked each other’s skin. Rey untucked his thin shirt from his pants as his hands worried under her tunic to clutch her back. Whenever they pulled apart, they breathed heavily onto each other’s tongues. She could taste him on the roof of her mouth.

His hands got tangled in her tunic and she ripped away from him in frustration. Then she pushed him onto her bedroll.

“Lay down,” she commanded as she stood above him and tore the tunic over her head.

He leaned back and looked up at her, eyes wide. She squatted down over his lap and cupped him. His hips jerked into her fingers.

“I want to see it,” she said as he nodded frantically.

She unfastened his pants and pulled them past his hips. Her breath caught when she finally saw him.

Big. Big everywhere.

Her hand reached out tentatively, brushing the leaking head. Hips spasming, he moaned and clenched his eyes shut.

She circled her fingers around him, gently running them up and down.

“Is this good?”

Ben nodded, then choked out, “C-can you make it – make it wet?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ben opened his eyes to see her pull her hand a way and run it between her legs, only to drag her own wetness down his length.

“Holy _fuck_ , Rey,” he whined and threw his head back.

She watched entranced as her juices slid down his cock, the rosy head, the thick vein. If his fingers stretched her so deliciously, then this…

_This._

“Ben, look at me.”

He wrenched his eyes open and bore them into hers.

“I want it inside of me. Can I have it?” She licked her lips. He looked like he might cry, but his fingers gripped her thighs so hard she knew they would bruise. Good.

“Ben, can I fuck you?”

The cords of his neck twitched when he dropped his head, heavy, to the ground.

“ _Yes_ , Rey,” he sobbed. “Please. _Please._ ”

She swung her hips forward to plant her knees on the ground, holding him and fitting his head to her cunt, and sunk back.

All of her breath left her chest as he filled her, and Ben hummed as she enveloped him.

Both hands fisted in the edge of his shirt and her nose scrunched as she adjusted to him. His own moved from her thighs to her hips and ass as if unsure of where to keep them.

She took a deep breath. “You okay?”

He stuttered out a breath. “Y-yeah.”

“Okay. Okay.”

She planted her hands on his abdomen, watching his clenched eyes and his bit lip, then started rocking.

Forward. Back. Forward, back. This was good. Somehow it worked her further open, and she gushed over his lap as he rubbed her front walls. Her whimper and his hiss clashed.

He still wouldn’t look, and his hands stayed rigid on her.

“Ben,” she wanted him to look. To watch what their bodies were doing.

He was so _deep_.

“Ben, look at me.” Then she swiveled her hips.

His chest lurched towards her as his eyes flew open. His expression took her breath away.

“D-don’t stop. Don’t stop looking,” she said.

He shook his head slowly, then kept shaking it as his hands slid back and gripped her ass and dragged her over him.

Until he couldn’t go any further.

Rey cried out, fisting his shirt and wrenching his chest flush to hers. She rested her forehead against his, trying to find room to breathe, some place where he wasn’t filling her, until he did it again.

“Fuck, _Ben_ ,” she whined. Her voice was high and pierced her own ears, but she couldn’t stop.

With no space between their bodies she gripped his hair at the root, watching his dark eyes grow hungrier, needier, as he ground her on his cock.

She felt his knees bend behind her only a second before he pushed her back against them and shoved her shirt up over her breasts. He worried his lip at the sight of her pebbled nipples and the sheen of sweat pooling in her sternum. The flat of his tongue laved over the space, drinking the salt from her skin.

Then she wrenched his shirt over his head to find a similar sheen over his body. Her eyes roved; flushed face and heaving chest, dark eyes narrowed to slits, hair mused from her pushing and pulling.

If she thought about it, this was the look she sought out the most. The one she tried to reach in and tear out between arcs of red and blue, advance and retreat, shrieks and groans. The one that made her insides wobble, her knees shake. When she pushed him to his most feral, all dignified air dropped in favor of the tender flesh.

After all of that violence, this was where she found it. Somewhere between dancing and war and sex. She found that look here. That was if she thought about it.

But she didn’t. Rey rested her hands on Ben’s shoulders and made him recline again.

Now the stretch did not feel so all consuming. Her walls, her whole body, had slicked itself for him, so she tried to grip his damp chest, and bounce.

The cords of his neck vibrated around a groan. She felt it under her hands. Her neck snapped backward as the friction grew.

Rey’s hair ticked her lower back, dampening the ends. The sensation was so new she jerked forward and – _yes, there._ She placed the tops of her feet on his thighs for leverage.

Ben’s hands on her ass helped her to hit _that spot_ over and over. Rey’s eyes had been clenched shut as she listened to the slap of their skin, felt her hair sticking to her wet body, concentrating on the angle.

Then he made a panicked sound and her eyes shot open to see tears running down his temples. She slowed her pace until he shook his head vigorously, bouncing her harder and making her eyes roll back in her head.

“No, Rey. You’re gonna come. You’re not gonna stop until you come on my cock,” he choked out.

Humming, she said, “ _Hmm_ , you like it, Ben? You like how you make me feel?” He nodded. “You wanna make me come?” He nodded his head and groaned. Rey bit her lip and leaned forward, bracing her two hands on his neck and squeezing. Eyes as wide as saucers, he whimpered, fucking her with so much power but looking at her like the whole of the galaxy resided in her little finger.

“You’re so _good_ , Ben, wanting to make me come. Such a good boy with a good cock.”

Sobbing, he reached between her legs and rubbed her clit as quick as she could. The angle had made her cunt slowly clench, but now she was wrapped so tight she was afraid she would swallow him whole.

“ _Oh,_ o-oh, _fuck,_ I’m – I’m _coming_ –”

Then a wail tore from her throat, only barely covered by her hand at the last second. It was like the feeling of her stomach flying as she let the _Falcon_ free fall, but once stabilized it dropped back into place in seismic quakes of pleasure.

She felt him wrench her hand away from her shrieking lips and press his open mouth to hers, swallowing her cries as his hips jerked beneath her, painting her walls and lips. He groaned, once, long, into her mouth.

Then he started shivering, and Rey immediately brought her arms up and wrapped them tightly around his torso, leaning forward until she was settled on his chest and he against the mat.

The sound of his breathing lulled her, until she felt his throat move against her forehead.

“What was that?”

“T-thank you.”

Pressing up to look at him, his tear-stained and blissful face, she leaned forward, upper lip on his lower one, her lower one on his chin. A little scratchy and unshaven. Even the insects were quiet now. A little more privacy.

She stayed there until she heard his breathing settle, then tucked herself against his chest.

Dozing off, she felt his hands in her hair again. He delicately untied her last tie, the one at the top, and began to wind the strands together into a new pattern, though it felt old and practiced in his fingers.

Sleep came to her then, cool and soft and held.

Rey didn’t notice her hair was different until the following morning. She slept deep and late, and shuffled quickly to the canteen. Her hand found the twists as she smoothed escaped tendrils back on her way out the door.

Warmth bloomed in her chest and stayed there throughout breakfast, and compliments from Finn, Poe, and Rose, who were none the wiser.

It wasn’t until she said Leia at their usual location that Rey realized the pattern he’d woven wasn’t new at all when the older woman brought one bejeweled hand up to cover her mouth.

They stood, looking at each other, Rey a bit flushed and self-consciously running her hand over the tie at the end.

“Don’t take it down,” Leia said quickly, finally stepping forward. Rey just nodded, dropping her hand.

“You know,” she continued, trying to hide a small sniff, “they each mean something different. The braids.” Rey nodded, letting her continue. “Symbols of status, nobility, all of that. Different houses had different styles, and even within those houses, more. We identified each other that way.”

Rey ran her hand down the back of her head, her neck where the single, thick twist rested. “And what does this one mean?”

Leia’s smile, wistful and teary, glowed with mischief.

“Betrothed.”

**Author's Note:**

> *d*m dr*v*r Hand-on-Neck-Kink Nation Rise.


End file.
